Kagome's Cousin
by duo s luvergurl
Summary: Chapter Three Up! You gotta R&R! Kagome's cousin decides to show up, but who is she and how does she know Naraku if she is from this time? IYxYYH crossover!rnKagHiei Kurama and My character SangYuskue Ratings will go up as the story Goes on.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fic...so you'll either like it or hate, but I guess that goes for every fanf-fic, doesn't it? Well...just to make this clear this is a: MY CHARACTER/KURAMA (YOUKO) FIC! So if you don't like it go somewhere else! Deffinately Kuwabara bashing at first but, well you'll see...! On to the show! Thanx!

Youkos kitsune luvergurl

'...'-Thoughts

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO! But, I am happy to say that I own my character..." Andrea, A gorgeous Kitsune!" ...Hee hee, at least I think so!

Kagome's Cousin 

"Kagome!!" whined an inu-hanyou named Inuyasha. They had been shard hunting for a week and Kagome needed to go back to her time to catch up on schoolwork.

"**Inuyasha..." she started to say sweetly _'wait...too sweetly, uh oh..._' Inuyasha began to think, but before he could finish his thought**

"**SIT BOY!!" Kagome screamed and with that she jumped into the well to come back up in her own time...500 years ahead of where she just was, to be exact.**

**For Kagome Higurashi, now about to turn 17, her life had drastically changed from the day she turned 15...the day it all started.**

(A/N sorry but if you don't know the background story of the show, you shouldn't bother to even try to read this fic. Cause I'm not gonna explain it. Though my story will not be totally based on it either jus the main idea. Sorry long note...back to my Great story! )

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

In The Spirit World 

"**What do you need now toddler?" asked Kurama. This made everyone in the tentai group to anime-style fall, along with a certain baby looking spirit world ruler: Koemna, though Hiei only snickered. **

"**Hey Kurama, you just sounded like Yuskue." Stated the orange-haired idiot, Kuwabara. **

"**Baka, ningen" said Hiei only quiet enough for Kurama to hear, making him chuckle. Everyone turned to stare at him.**

"**What is with the different attitude?" asked Yuskue slightly amused now.**

"**Doing away with low-class demons only, lately is making me restless and I'm sure MOST of you would agree??? Yes?" Kurama said cooly.**

Ever since Youko and Shuichi had merged into one soul, Kurama's seemed to have taken more of turn to Youko's personality traits. Though his demon form kept to looking more like Kurama with a lil' familiarities of Youko. In his demon form, his hair was still that gorgeous red with silver tips and would grow to the length of the bottom of his back. His fox ears were now the same color as his hair with silver tips, along with his two bushy tails. He of course had sharper fangs and had claws. He would grow a bit taller too.

**(A/N: he was still the same sexy Kurama we all know and love but with a more Yuskue attitude...hee, hee!**

Basically he was yummy looking!)

"Well..." started Koemna, "I need for you guys to help this girl, her name is Kagome Higurashi, she is about to turn 17 and she is the protector of the Shikon No Tama. It is of the utmost importance that we help her gather and put it back together which will also mean that you will have to help her and her group defeat the evil Naraku, a Spider hanyou. He is nothing less than a spineless, manipulative, mother of all fucking cowards!" Koemna finally finished while taking big breathes of air and pointing to a picture of Kagome on his video screen. Everyone was surprised to hear such language from him, since he looked like a child, though they knew otherwise. 

**"How, the last time I heard of it and that group you speak of's adventures was about 500 years ago? And if I remember right this Kagome, is a miko, not demon so how is it she would still be that age?" said Hiei, but before Koemna could answer Kuwabara spoke up**

" **WOW! I've never heard you say so much at once!" he said in true awe. This earned him to be knocked out by Hiei who's left eye kept twitching and Kurama Chuckling while Yuskue was on the ground in a huge laughing fit.**

"**Like I was trying to say, " Koemna finally said, "Is that technically it is still going on, and the miko is from this time, but she time travels...how? I do not know, but that is why I need you to go and figure it out by visiting her at her home...the Sunset Shrine."**

**"How do we know whether she is here or not?" said Kurama the way they usually knew him to be.**

"**Well, lately we've been keeping track of her energy, so we are able to know when she is here or not, which she is now, so get going!!!" said Koemna while gesturing his hands for them to leave.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Back with Kagome at home 

**"Mom! Souta! Ji-chan! I'm home!" yelled Kagome, only to be greeted by silence. Kagome went to the kitchen and started to unpack most of her leftover supplies on the table and noticed a note...**

_**Kagome,**_

**_Hi sweetie! Obviously if your reading this, then you're home. Well, we went to the airport to pick up your cousin Andrea, she had jus called us and told us she had to come visit you and us the day after you left. We were just hoping you would be back by the time she got here. We'll be back around 3:00! Hope to see you. _**

_**Love,**_

_**Mom**_

**After Kagome read this she was instantly very hyper and eager for her to get here. '_I wonder what mom meant by she had to see us? I wonder if she even knows? Oh well, I guess I'll find out when she gets here' _"I can't wait to see her," she said out loud to herself. **

**She then walked outside to the shrine steps and sat down as she saw the car pull up. She then sensed the auras of a kitsune, koorime, as well as two very high energy levels for humans. She decided to ignore them, even though she knew they were trying to spy, she was too happy to see her cousin. **

**As soon as the car stopped out jumped a girl that had long blonde hair that went a lil' past her but with pink tips, this didn't surprise her because as long as she could remember, her cousin had had her hair like that naturally. She had the most brilliant bright royal purple eyes anyone had ever seen. She was about 5'3" petite but had a very mature curvy body that showed she was active. **

**She came bounding up the steps so fast that before Kagome knew it she was knocked on her butt. **

"**Kagome!!! Hey lil' cuz!" she said but almost seemed to visibly flinch at her own voice's pitch. Then it hit Kagome...**

"**Andrea...why...why? Do you feel like a demon?" Asked Kagome.**

"**Uuuuhhh... how'd you know?" asked the girl now identified as Andrea. She backed off of Kagome slowly. Seemed almost afraid to look at Kagome. _'How'd she know? Is she going to hate me? Will she like me the same as before?' _Kagome seemed to read Andrea's mind because she answered her.**

"**I know because I have some secrets of my own... I'm a miko, and I travel to the past about 500 years back and am around demons practically 24/7" said Kagome. With that said Andrea's aura seemed to lighten up immediately.**

"**Wow! Really? That's why I could smell a inu-hanyou on you, then right???" she asked excitedly.**

"**Yep, his name is Inuyasha, and I travel with a Monk named Miroku, though don't let him being a monk fool you, he is a lecher. Also there is my best friend Sango, who is a tajiya" after Kagome said what Sango was Andrea visibly tensed. "Don't worry she can trust those who I trust. Since I am telling you all this, I think you can tell I trust you? Yes?" When she said this Andrea nodded in agreement but whispered **

"**Jus a sec, ok?" Then it was Kagome's turn to nod.**

**By now Kagome's family had past them on the stairs and gone inside without them noticing. Then before Kagome realized it Andrea ran up the stairs to stand beneath the God Tree. Kagome watched, as Andrea seemed to melt into the ground into the shadows below her. Then, Kagome heard to boys scream, she realized it to be her lil' spies she sensed earlier. _'She must've smelt or sensed them'_ Kagome thought. She walked up the rest of the stairs and across her yard to where she saw her cuz and a red haired Godlike looking man and next to him was a slightly shorter boy that seemed cold, she thought _'like Seshoumaru'_, but cute. Then a boy that had Very slick black hair that seemed to have so much gel that it might've felt like a helmet, his position was sitting on his butt while yelling obscenities far worse than Inuyasha's mouth at Andrea. Then there was a boy that looked ugly and stupid while he had weirdly cut short orange hair and beady black eyes while he sat on his but scratching his head like he was lost.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

**The Tentai's P.O.V.**

**"Who are you?" asked Kurama though he already knew.**

"**You know who I am Fox! Don't play stupid with me! You're insulting my intelligence" Andrea spat back.**

"**Hn" said Hiei _'baka onna fox'_**

"**I AM NOT A BAKA ONNA FOX! You damn koorime, I should kill you, now what the hell is it you guys want?" she yelled back fiercely, ending with a loud growl.**

"**You read minds?" asked Hiei bewildered and it showed on his face, which rarely if ever happened. Before she couldn't answer he said " so what type of fox are you, your pink tips should be the color fox you are, no? Kurama's are silver meaning he's a silver and what does yours stand for?"**

"**Well, though my color of my tips would normally show my breed, I'm also some miko, though I don't know how much, thus the pretty pink color showing what my purification color is!" she said that and stopped to take a breathe before she finished. "Also my power abilities would also normally show what breed, but I somehow can a do at least a bit of every kind of elemental powers as well as some miko's powers, so I'm not quite sure what breed...hee hee." She said the last part kind of sheepishly.**

"**How is it you do not know your breed? Miss?" asked Kurama who seemed to have finally snapped out of his daze of watching this gorgeous kitsune blush slightly.**

"**Well, you see my parents..." she paused and her eyes seemed to start brimming with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. "They had put a spell on me that would let me live and look like a human, basically I was human. The spell would only be lifted if my parents took it off or if...if...they were dead." After she said the last part she let her tears out. Kagome immediately ran to her and started to try and comfort her. "They were killed just last week 2 days before I called, I couldn't stay there alone." _' Plus HE would come after me for sure then'_ she though to herself. She didn't realize Hiei had caught that though he decided to let it slide.**

"**So you jus found out you're a demon, Andrea?" asked Kagome. Andrea nodded.**

"**Listen," Yuskue finally spoke up, "Kagome, we know about the Shikon no Tama, and though you may or may not trust us right now, we are here to help you collect and finish it, and kill that damn Naraku" This Kagome by complete surprise. But she looked at Andrea as if pleading her for what she thought.**

"**He's telling the truth, I sensed it and I jus read his mind, they are all sincere." Andrea stated.**

"**Well... ok, I believe her, so I guess that means I believe you." She said softly but you could tell it was sincere. "Inuyasha may not see it that way at first, but I'll make him." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, Hiei saw this and smirked. **

Youkos Kitsune luvergurl

Hi Everybody! I hope you liked the first chappie. I hope to have at least 5 reviews before I post another chapter. I have a lot more chapters written but I gotta be convinced this fic is good enough to go on...so hopefully it is! The Pairings are gonna be Kurama n Andrea Kagome n Hiei. I think I might do a lil Sango n Yuskue. Maybe others who knows.

So Luv Lots! and flames are excepted but not too harsh please!!!


	2. Kagome's Cousin

A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you soooo much for my first review! Korokochan16!: I'm glad you like the Hiei/Kag pairing. Hope you keep w/this story and tell others! now on to the story. In my Previous chapter I mispelled Yusuke's name, sorry and I'll try my best to spell their names right for now on!

Youkos kitsune luvergurl

'...'-Thoughts

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR YU YU HAKUSHO! But, I am happy to say that I own my character..." Andrea, A gorgeous Kitsune!" ...Hee hee, at least I think so!

Kagome's Cousin 

****

With Inuyasha and the gang 

"**Where's Kagome? Asked Miroku as Inuyasha came stomping into Kaede's hut looking disgruntled. You guys have been gone since early this morning..." then he got a very mischievous grin on his face, and **

**Sango shouted" Hentai!" and knocked him out while Inuyasha had anime fell. Shippo just sweat dropped and whispered**

"**He'll never learn"**

"**Baka" Inuyasha finally said. "She tried to sneak away to her time before we got up, but I tried to stop her and..."**

"**She face planted you didn't she!" Shippo added quickly, and everyone laughed while Inuyasha chased the lil' kit out of the hut.**

"**I hope she'll come back soon" said Sango to a now knocked Miroku again.**

****

Next Day with Kagome and Andrea and their newly acquired friends 

"**Hey!" "Good Morning" said Andrea and Kagome to Kurama, Hiei, Yuskue, Kuwabara, and a blue haired, pink- eyed girl they hadn't met yet. **

"**Good Mornin"**

"**Yo"**

"**Hello there, nice to finally meet you, I am Botan"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Hn"**

**(A/N: I'm sure you can guess who was who...if not, all I got to say is you're slow, VERY...SLOW...hee hee.)**

"**I want to meet your boss." Said Andrea out of nowhere.**

"**Why? What is it you want with him?" asked Kurama, a lil' interested.**

"**I need to ask him some things, so will you help me get there or will I have to my self?" she said cooly.**

"**I'll take you", offered Kurama**

"**But we have school" said Kagome**

"**I don't care I need to know some things, plus they aren't gonna miss someone who isn't even signed up yet", said Andrea**

"**Botan, will you please give us a portal?" asked Kurama**

"**Sure, to The Spirit World it is" said Botan as she waved her hand a portal appeared. Kurama grabbed Andrea's hand and pulled her behind him as he stepped in; once she was out of sight it closed.**

"**Shall we continue to school?" asked Botan and the headed for a dreaded day of school, all except Hiei.**

****

"**Kurama, nice to see you, and you are...?" asked a baby looking ruler of The Spirit Realm; Koemna, who looked at Andrea.**

"**Andrea, I'm here because I have a few questions...first off one would be, do I have any other family, or any other kitsune that are the same breed as me?" she asked**

"**Uh...honestly, your best chance of figuring that information out would be to go to the Makai Realm. You can go there and meet with the Lord of Makai, Seshoumaru." Answered Koemna**

"**Really, how do I get there?" asked Andrea**

**Koemna waved his hand and another portal appeared, and again she was dragged behind Kurama into it. They came out of the portal in another office only more rich and fancy looking, with a hell of a lot more furniture. Then there was a grand Dark wooded desk, with a regal yet expressionless Taiyoukoi, Seshoumaru. As soon as the pair had arrived his golden eyes flickered up to see a somewhat skittish yet gorgeous kitsune standing behind a male kitsune who stood in front of her protectively, and smirked. Kurama took that the wrong way and glared daggers at the Taiyoukoi in front of him while he let a low growl to be heard.**

**Andrea had heard his growl and grinned, she rubbed a reassuring hand on his now visible Fox ears. As soon as the two had realized they were going to the Makai they dropped their allusion. **

**(A/N: I already explained Kurama's demon form, so now I'm going to describe Andrea's) **

**Andrea's hair was now Knee-length and she had blonde fox ears with pink tips, which was the same for her bushy tail. She now had Sharp longer canine fangs. Her long nails were now even longer, sharper claws, Her forehead was now adorned with a golden crescent moon, like Seshoumaru's only the points were upward.**

"**What is it you wish to know?" asked Seshoumaru bluntly. Andrea blinked and regained her composure.**

"**I am Andrea, and this here is Youko Kurama, I have just recently found out I was a Kitsune, even a demon for that matter" she started while her eyes never wavered under his expressionless ones "and I have no clue as to who or what breed I am related with. I don't even know what breed my parents were cause they died without me knowing who I was or what they were. Though I have a feeling my miko powers have something to do with me being able to have the same abilities as every kind of kitsune. So as you can see I am very confused, Lord Seshoumaru of the Makai."**

****

**Kagome and the gang**

"**Why doesn't Hiei attend school too?" asked Kagome**

"**He refuses to, he's too damn stubborn, even worse than me I must admit." Said Yuskue **

"**Oh, I feel like he hates me or something" she started but Botan cut her off**

"**Don't feel bad, he's actually seems to be somewhat more social with you around" this instantly made Kagome perk up _'not that I'd care, or would I? Do I like him? Nah...well maybe, I feel like he's probably been hurt emotionally, and I guess I do want to help him with that'_**

**_'Why do you wish to help me? Who says I need your Pity?' _With Hiei's mind intrusion it made Kagome visibly jump, getting a few stares from her classmates who were reading their Biology textbook's quietly. She excused herself from class saying she wasn't feeling well, but instead she walked out of school over to a shaded area under some trees were she knew he was. "Come out, I can sense you no point in trying to hide" she said loud enough for only his demon ears to hear her.**

**Hiei had jumped down silently and actually sat next to her _'why am I going soft, It jus feel so comforted around her.' _Hiei thought to himself, and didn't realize Kagome was standing above him, her face jus inches from his face, trying to make him come back to reality, when he finally focused his eyes he saw her gorgeous Stormy blue, worried eyes inches from his confused crimson eyes. He finally snapped out of it, like literally and the few inches between them were no more as there lips met. Her eyes lazily shut as did his as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her slim waste as she reached her arms up and around his neck. As their lips finally broke away, for the need of oxygen, their breathing was somewhat raspy and both of their faces were slightly tinted pink.**

**(A/N: Hiei's taller than Kagome by about 1/2 a foot. I know it's not true but jus go w/it! k!) **

****

**With Kurama and Andrea**

"**Well, kitsune..." Started Seshoumaru, but was broke off by a ranting Andrea**

"**My name is not Kitsune! It's AN-DRE-A! Got it!!!" she screamed, Kurama was slightly astonished that she would talk to a lord like that, but then inwardly smiled, as did Seshoumaru, which made Andrea stop abruptly.**

"**Do you have any relation what so ever to the Miko Kagome? AN-DRE-A!" he said half-teasingly.**

"**Yes, she is my Cousin, why?!" Andrea asked skeptically.**

"**Because you both have the same mannerisms and disrespect for Lords." He said his eyes seemingly penetrating hers.**"**Tell her that she needs to go back to the past soon, Naraku's at it, well, where she left off that is. I'm serious and if you do that I will try my hardest to look up what you asked of me personally ok?"**

"**Yes, thank you Lord...Sesshy!" she added quickly before grabbing Kurama and jumping into the next shadow. They missed Seshoumaru's warning growl, before he sat back in his chair _'definitely related to Kagome, he agreed'_ as he remembered the first time Kagome had given him that nickname, which to some degree he didn't want to kill her. In his mind though he would never admit it, he just finalized how he felt about that kitsune, he felt like she was family. _'I wonder how my past self will react to her surely calling me that'_ he wondered in true amusement.**

****

**With all of them back together after school**

**The group had been questioning Kagome and Hiei's time together. Mainly Botan and Yuskue while the Idiot Kuwabara jus sat there playing with the grass. That is until Kurama seemed to rise out of the ground horizontally, like laying on the ground until Andrea seemed to come up to only underneath Kurama, and as he laid there on top of her, oblivious to the others presence, as looked into each other's eyes.**

"**Uh huh...excuse me?" started Botan, which made Andrea startled closing the gap of their mouths until their lips met. Again they lay there oblivious to the others presence as they deepened their kiss. The others just sat that there in awe watching this until they saw Andrea break the kiss and look at them with a grin. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they started to sink into shadow again. Next thing you hear is Yuskue saying **

"**Damn, looks like someone's gonna get lucky!" **

"**BAM!" **

"**What the hell was that for???" yelled Yuskue as he rubbed the back of his head.**

"**She's still my cousin you know you don't need to be stating the obvious" she said as she laid back against Hiei's firm chest by then he had his arms around her slim waist.**

"**Yo, am I the only one that's not gonna get lucky?" Yuskue whined as he looked at Kagome and Hiei. **

**Hiei jus smirked and picked Kagome up bridle style swiftly, causing her to gasp in surprise as a pink shade was starting to spread over her face. Yusuke and Boton just gawked...then Boton clapped her hands together cheerily and said**

**"Bout time Hiei! You've got a girlfriend!" **

**At that Kagome's face took on a brighter shade of red as Hiei glared daggers ather as she took a step back sweat dropping. Without a warning Hiei and Kagome were gone in an instant. After Yusuke finally got over his shock he said out loud**

**"I wonder where they're goin...or...what they're doin?" he said smirking like a mad man, than pouted." I'm gonna go see Keiko!"**

**"Hmm... i wonder too! I woud'nt expect anything from her" Boton said warningly. **

**Yusuke slumped his head in defeat "Your right, but I do wanna see her!"**

Youkos Kitsune luvergurl

(A/N: Don't worry it's a yusuke/Sango pairing but got show how it ends for keiko n him! and again thanks for the review! Korokochan16! If anyone ever wants to chat if they have AIM! My sn is 'luvergurl1130'!) Thanx! I really hope to have more reviews before I post again. i just posted this because I already had it done so ya. if anyone is wondering what my character Andrea looks like I had a friend draw her for me. I'll be puttin it on mediaminer when I get to it, or if anyone asks for me to! So Bu Bye!

****


	3. Chappie Three

(A/N: I'm actually sad about the lack of reviews...but since I really wanted to do this story I'm gonna continue for now. Hopefully I will get more as I go on though. I know how annoying it is to read a story w/only 2 chappies, because then there isn't too much to read until there's more. So I'm going to hope that's what it is. On to the next Chappie.)

Youkos kitsune luvergurl

Disclaimer: I do NOT! Own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho...unfortunately. Sniffle

I do own my Character Andrea a Gorgeous kitsune, and another character that will be showing up soon too! (Erin)

**Kagome's Cousin (I'm thinking about changing the title)**

'...' **Thoughts**

**As Andrea rose out of the shadow on top of Kurama she seemed to have ended up in her bed were she was staying with Kagome and Aunt and other cousin Souta at the Shrine. Just then unknown to the couple Mrs. Higurashi had come into to the room seemingly to put some laundry away.**

"**My, my, look what we have here, Lady Andrea shadow jumping and skipping school with...another kitsune I see, a silver one too." Stated Mrs. Higurashi smugly. **

**This got a reaction of a surprise yelp and jump from Andrea making her land on her butt with an "owww" whined Andrea then a look of pure surprise came across her features. "I...we... wait, did you say Lady Andrea? Shadow jumping? Another Kitsune? How did you know? WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON?" she asked confused. This time it was Mrs. Higurashi's turn to look scared then sighed.**

"**Before I start you should get Lady Kagome too." Andrea looked why she was about to counter but Ms. H (A/N: that's what I'm gonna call her now...Higurashi is too long to say a lot.) cut her off "Then when you both are here I will explain and answer your questions, ok?" she asked looking at the bewildered Andrea still on the ground and the once forgotten Kurama, now looking at her as if he understood. **

"**But..." Andrea started again but was cut off by Kurama grabbing her tightly but comfortably around the waste as he plunged into the shadows below them.**

**With Kagome and Hiei**

"**Hiei?" asked Kagome who was still in his arms after their surprise leave.**

"**Yes Kagome?" Hiei answered while he placed his chin on the top of her head as he breathe in her scent, 'it was of jasmine flowers and sakura blossoms and kitsune ...and, wait kitsune?!' he thought as he finally snapped back into reality. Kagome had been saying that she felt different but soon realized Hiei was of in la la land so she waved her hands in his face. As he seemed to snap back into reality he had jumped up and let go of Kagome as he watched on in horror as she fell from at least 10 ft. in the air to the shadows below. He had tried to reach her in time using his enhanced speed but slammed into the ground where Kagome seemed to melt into the shadows. **

"**KAGOME!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" and visibly flinched as he roared. Then when a pair of hands seemed to hold his face gently he seemed to fall into the shadows. He opened his eyes to see Kagome and Andrea lightly laughing as they saw him respond. "Kagome, how? Wait Andrea did you pull her into the shadows?" his answer was a short nod indicating 'No'. "Well how..." he started to continue but Kagome spoke up.**

"**I did it!" she cheered lightly "I don't know how but I did...though I have a feeling someone else does" she said pointedly looking at Andrea that gave her an innocent smile and gesture with her hands.**

"**I know no more than you do as of right now, but I can only assume as you do. Though Aunt Rei (Mrs. H) seems to be someone else than we have come to know her as. She knows the answers to our questions that we wish to know." She said flatly you could tell by her flare of energy that she was agitated and wanted to know what was going on.**

**Out of know where the once again Forgotten (A/N: though I still absolutely love him!!!) Kurama spoke up "I believe we should be leaving" he said as he wrapped his arms around HIS frustrated mate to be. 'Wait, mate to be? Yes, I believe so, or I hope so, it's all up to her. Though I do not believe this would be a time to bring it up.' He thought somewhat reassured, not noticing the 2 listeners; Andrea, and Hiei.**

'**So the fox wants her to be his mate? Hn. Fine choice, don't get me wrong but still can't compare to MY mate to be. Yes I like the sound of that' he thought smugly. While Andrea on the other hand was inwardly running and jumping for joy at Kurama's thought.**

'**Yes, I love Kurama!' she said mentally, knowing Hiei heard it. She looked at him and he looked at her and they both nodded reassuringly. **

**As they came out of the shadows, couple by couple they stood there in front of an anxious Mrs. Higurashi.**

"**Well... you see..." she started.**

A/N: Mwa ha ha ha! I had to stop it there! I hate cliffies and wouldn't have put it there if I had more reviews. Sorry Korokochan16 nothing against you, just need more people to read, you know? Though I should update soon either way! The Feudal Era gang will show up next chapter as well as the rest of the Spirit Detective gang! Sorry so short but hope to have more DAMN reviews, before they get longer!!! Well until next time! Cya.)

Youkos kitsune luvergurl


	4. Author's note

A/N: Sorry People A LOT!!! I KNOW I HAVEN'T PUT UP A CHAPTER IN A LONG ASS TIME...BUT... I'm just not really sure whether or not I am going to continue it. Only because Writing block majorly on how I want the story to go. Also Lately my newest love is Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon Fanfics, Which I have recently started 2 new stories. Basically, I'm lost...with this story and it most likely will be discontinued unless I am Convinsed otherwise...SORRY! TtFn!


	5. I have decided to continue!

A/N: I've decided to continue... but it will probably be slow. here's a short chappie to those who told me to continue. Thanx n TtFn!

Last time: Well you see...

Now: "First I would like to say that even though I may not truly be your mother or aunt... I feel like I am, with all that we've gone through" Mrs. H began slowly, afraid of how the two newly realized kitsunes would react.

Kagome nearly passed out if it hadn't been for Hiei holding her up. he looked down at her worriedly, which she reassured him with a small smile. (A/N: I know pratically all the characters are OOC, but it is my fic... so too bad! LOL!)

'So I'm what?... A kitsune like Andrea? Grr...I wish I knew.'

'You know if you listened to what she was saying, you might know' interjected Hiei in her mind.

"...actually, Andrea and Kagome are...are...sisters, and heir to the Southern Lands of the Maikai realm!" she finished cheerfully. Mrs. H. had hoped they would be happy, and she had gotten what she had hoped for.

The two girls ran to each other and jumped up and down chanting "We're sisters, we're sisters!!!..." Then they stopped ubruptly. "We're what?!!?!?! Did you just say heir to the Southern Lands of The Makai Realm?" not letting Mrs. H. continue they started a rampage of questions like. "Who are our real parents?! Why were we seperated and led to believe things that weren't true? What do I look like as a Kitsune?..." Kagome finished the rambling only to be silenced by Hiei's mouth which had captured her own.

"OOOHHH!!! How sweet! Your mother will be so happy to see you both already have mates-to-be, she'll be so relieved you guys won't have to hold a tournament to find good mates.!" Started Mrs. H. happily.

Kagome and Andrea's face faultered. "What?! When was this supposed to happen?!" said Kagome by surprise.

To be continued...LoL!

(Unfortunately another A/N: Sorry this was so damn short, but again I'm haveing a writer's block. But because this was so short I will have another chapter up by the end of this week. Thanx for those telling me to coninue this story!)


End file.
